The present invention relates to preventing warping of structures and, more particularly, to a stress brace for preventing warping of plastic parts during storage.
It is known to make radiators with some parts made of plastic. Of these parts which have been made of plastic, the tank is the very bottom part of the radiator to which the bottom hose is connected. When a radiator tank is coupled to the heat exchanging section of the radiator, a gasket is provided therebetween so as to assure a fluid-tight coupling.
One problem with plastic parts is that they tend to warp due to fluctuations in temperature and humidity. Warping is particularly prevalent along the lengthwise portions of the radiator tank where the walls tend to bow inwardly.
Another problem encountered with plastic radiator parts is that during storage the surface of the radiator tank which receives the gasket can become damaged by chipping or scratching and hence a fluid tight seal may not be achieved when the radiator tank is coupled to the main body of the radiator.